The prior art has disclosed biodegradable implants (DE102009002709A1) whose material is composed of a magnesium alloy. Among the magnesium alloys, Mg—Zn—Ca-based alloys are also known, whose main alloying elements are biocompatible with the human organism. It is thus possible to avoid occurrences of irritation in regions surrounding such an implant. In addition, this biocompatibility of the main alloying elements also opens up the possibility of using implants—in particular nails for osteosynthesis—in pediatrics and adolescent medicine since the dissolving main alloying elements can be absorbed and utilized by the organism of the growing person. For strength reasons, the known Mg—Zn—Ca-based nails also have a comparatively high Zn content; this results in a reduced corrosion resistance of the nail, though. Secondary alloying elements, in particular rare earths, can in turn increase the corrosion resistance of the nail, but they reduce its biocompatibility, thus making nails that are constructed in this way risky to use, particularly in pediatrics and adolescent medicine.